Never Gonna Let You Down
by Ghostwriter
Summary: How Tommy and Jason met the Light Speed Rangers.
1. The Meeting

NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN

DISCLAIMER

All characters belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Takes place after "Olympius Ascends" and before "A Face From the Past". I got the idea after watching "Forever Red" and Jason commented that some of the Rangers looked familiar. (Well, Tommy, **duh**). However, I had thought he had been looking at Carter when he said that, so this is my idea on how he and Tommy might've met the Light Speed Rescue Rangers.

CHAPTER ONE: THE MEETING

The man panted as he ran. He couldn't get caught! Not when he was so close to freedom!

"Get him! He musn't escape!" Vypra shrieked. Loki and some Batlings quickened their pace. Suddenly, the man tripped!

"No!" he cried. Olympius cackled.

"Queen Bansheera will be pleased with the new slave," he stated.

"Forget it! I'll never serve evil!" the man exclaimed.

"You don't have a choice," Diabolico sneered. "Now give us the coin!"

"Never!" the man cried. In the Mariner Bay Light Speed Rescue headquarters, Captain William Mitchell and his assistant, Angela Fairweather had just been alerted to the situation.

"Who's that?" Angela asked in confusion.

"I have no idea," Cpt. Mitchell replied.

"I'll contact the Rangers," Angela stated. She then activated the communicators.

"Grayson here," Carter Grayson, the Red Ranger confirmed.

"I need you and the other Rangers to get downtown," Cpt. Mitchell ordered.

"Right," Carter acknowledged. Then, "Light Speed Rescue!" With that, he was morphed and he headed downtown. When he got there, his teammates, Chad Lee, the Blue Ranger, Ryan Mitchell, the Titanium Ranger, his sister Dana, the Pink Ranger, Joel Rawlings, the Green Ranger, and Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Ranger were already there.

"Guys, what's going on?" the Red Ranger asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Captain Mitchell got the location wrong," the Green Ranger replied.

"Not likely," the Pink Ranger stated. Just then, they heard an explosion.

"Whoa!" everyone cried.

"Let's go check it out!" the Red Ranger commanded.

"Right," the others agreed. They rushed to the scene. To their surprise, a man clad in red and black was on the ground. The Rangers pulled out their blasters and shot at Diabolico just as he was about to strike.

"Argh! This isn't over!" he hissed. With that, he, Loki, Vypra, and the Batlings disappeared. The Rangers rushed to the man.

"Sir, are you all right?" the Red Ranger asked.

"Man, they pack a punch," he groaned.

"Look, he's hurt," the Yellow Ranger noted.

"I can fix him up at the lab," the Pink Ranger stated. They helped the man to his feet and hurried him away. At the base, the Rangers demorphed. The man grunted in pain as Dana dabbed at a wound.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Don't worry. It's not the first time I've been slammed by a monster," was the man's reply.

"What's your name?" Cpt. Mitchell asked.

"Jason Lee Scott. First Red Ranger and temporary Gold Ranger," the man replied.

"What'd Diabolico and his goons want with you?" Ryan wondered.

"They were after **this**," Jason answered, opening his right fist. Everyone stared.

"I don't get it. What's so special about a coin?" Joel wondered.

"It's the Dragonzord Power Coin. We had thought its powers were long gone, but a few weeks ago, it started radiating off energy. That's when Tommy and I got attacked. We were taken prisoner but I managed to escape," Jason replied.

"I still don't see what they want with the coin," Joel said.

"These powers can be insurmountable. If Diabolico got this coin, he'd have **more** than enough power to take over Mariner Bay...and the world," Jason told them.

"Yeah, but wouldn't they need somebody to harness these powers?" Kelsey queried.

"That's why they kidnapped Tommy. To turn him evil," Jason said.

"Then we need to rescue your friend," Carter determined.

"Preferably **before** they cast a spell over him. Otherwise, we're all in big trouble," Jason answered.

AN

My, that got long. This was **supposed** to be a single story fic, but this looks like a good spot to break off on. Sorry to start this while working on "Return To Muiranthias".


	2. Tortured

DISCLAIMER

Doesn't belong to me but Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Tommy Oliver grunted as he was thrown against the wall.

"I take it he escaped," he cracked.

"You would do well to keep your mouth shut, human," Diabolico hissed. "I am very unhappy," he continued.

"Since when is your kind ever **not** unhappy?" Tommy quipped again. Diabolico roared and threw an energy wave from his sword.

"I want your Power Coin," he snarled.

"Go and get it...if you're stupid enough to try," Tommy challenged through his pain. Diabolico increased the voltage from his sword. Tommy screamed. Finally, the wave dissipated.

"You **will** do what I say. It's only a matter of time," Diabolico stated.

"Sorry. But the whole mindlessly-following-the-villain routine is extremely old," Tommy responded. He was kicked viciously. Tommy groaned as Diabolico walked away.

AN

Okay, I know. I'm extremely evil for leaving you hanging right here. But...that's just my way. Hope you tune in for more.


	3. Decisions

DISCLAIMER

Still ain't mine. Still owned by Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Oh, and if you're wondering why I'm using the Rangers' name so much, it's because I'm too lazy to put in formal introductions.

Carter stared at Jason.

"If what you say is true, than we're gonna have to move fast," he declared.

"But Diabolico will never let us get into his fortress," Dana said.

"What about Ryan?" Chad suggested.

"What **about** Ryan, Chad?" Dana queried suspiciously.

"Dana, nobody knows Diabolico's fortress better than him. He could get us in safely," Chad stated.

"No. No way. I am not risking my brother," Dana responded.

"But Chad's right. Who could lead us into that place better than Ryan?" Joel agreed.

"Thank you, Joel," Chad said.

"I'm with Dana. That's a bad idea," Kelsey objected.

"Kelsey---" Chad began to say.

"Would you stop it?" Ryan interrupted, standing up. "You're all talking about me like I'm not even here!" he exclaimed. Before anyone could stop him, he ran off.

"Ryan!" Dana cried, hurrying after him.

"I'm very sorry about that. He's just been through quite an ordeal," Angela apologized.

"It's okay. I understand. It's not easy going from evil to good," Jason replied.

"How'd you know?" Cpt. Mitchell asked in surprise.

"Tommy started out on the side of evil. He often gets the same look Ryan has," Jason answered.

"Carter, what do **you** think we should do?" Kelsey asked, getting back to the subject at hand.

"I say we go Diabolico's lair and get Jason's friend out of there," Carter determined.

"Good. When do we leave?" Jason asked.

"You're not going anywhere. You're staying here," Carter replied.

"Like heck I am!" Jason cried.

"You're hurt. You can't risk---" Carter began to say.

"Look, I'm going okay?" Jason interrupted. "I've only let Tommy down once in my entire career and I will **never** do it again," he continued snappishly. For a moment, everyone stared at Carter. Finally, the leader of the Power Rangers sighed.

"Okay, you can go," he agreed reluctantly.


	4. Light Speed To The Rescue

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. This is the last chapter in this story. Hope you like it.

Minutes later, Jason and the Light Speed Rangers were heading for Diabolico's lair.

"Hang on, bro. Help's on the way," Jason murmured. Dana, Carter, and Ryan glanced at each other. Jason seemed to be very concerned for his friend.

"He'll be okay," Kelsey assured.

"I just hope he can fight. He's always been susceptible to spells. Ever since Rita made him her Ranger," Jason responded.

"Look, there it is!" Joel suddenly exclaimed softly. Meanwhile, back in his place of captivity, Tommy was trying to fight the wave of evil energy enveloping him.

"No way," he groaned. "No stinking way!" he cried. Then, he screamed in pain.

"Hey! Why don't you try that with me?" a voice asked. Diabolico stopped his attack to turn to see Jason.

"Jase, I told you to get out of here," Tommy groaned.

"A leader can only command another leader so far," Jason answered. "Besides, I brought some help." With that, the Light Speed Rangers stepped into view.

"You again! How dare you interfere?!" he roared.

"Yeah, that's a Ranger for you. They always show up when the villains don't want them," Tommy quipped.

"Get the coin!" Diabolico roared again.

"Jase! You know what to do!" Tommy cried.

"You got it, bro!" Jason acknowledged. "It's Morphin Time! Tyrannosaurous!"

"Light Speed Rescue!" the other team called. Instantaneously, they were covered by their costumes.

"Foolish, Ranger. I can still use the coin," Diabolico hissed.

"Oh, no you don't!" the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger exclaimed. He then used the properties of his Tyrannosaurous Power Coin to bring forth the Green Ranger's shield and gold bands.

"Batlings! Attack!" was the command. The creatures did so. The Red Mighty Morphin Ranger flipped through the air and quickly disposed of them. Meanwhile, the Light Speed Rangers were busy battling Vypra and Loki. The Titanium Ranger easily jumped out of the way and ran over to Tommy.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," the man replied. He carefully rose to his feet.

"Easy. Are you sure you should---" the Titanium Ranger's question fell to the ground when Tommy executed a perfect roundhouse to an incoming Batling.

"Come on. Who wants a piece of me?" he challenged. And with that, he joined the fight. After several minutes, Tommy and the other Rangers knocked back their opponents.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger advised.

"Aw, man. I hear that, bro," Tommy responded. They all quickly ran for the exit. Vypra, Olympius, and Loki tried to follow, but the Rangers held them at bay with their blasters. Finally, the team was able to leave the lair. Back at Ranger headquarters, the Rangers sat down to catch their breaths.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down, bro," Tommy stated.

"Never again," Jason confirmed.

"Aw, come on, bro. You know I don't blame you for the candle," Tommy replied.

"Candle?" repeated Dana.

"When I was the Green Ranger, Rita Repulsa---the space witch that placed me under her spell---created a candle that stripped me of my powers," Tommy explained.

"When I escaped, I knew I had to get to the Power Rangers. I knew I couldn't leave you behind," Jason said.

"Well, **that**, and I ordered you out of there," Tommy reminded him.

"Just make sure you listen the next time **I** pull rank," Jason shot back. Everyone laughed.

THE END


End file.
